


Summer night

by Goblin_5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove in Love, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, POV Billy Hargrove, Pre-Season/Series 03, Smut, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: One summer night Billy walks up to Steve smoking by the window. The other had been kept awake by nightmares and Billy has a way of putting him back to sleep.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Summer night

Billy woke up to a cold breeze. Blinking a few times before turning his head towards the source of the breeze. He found Steve smoking at the window. For a second he thought about giving the older male shit for how cold it was but chose to enjoy the sight instead. Steve was sitting on the window sill looking outside in Billy's favorite red shirt and a pair of black boxers. 

Sighing, Billy rolled over, "Hand me one."

Steve slightly jumped then turned his head, "No, you'll get ash all over the bed." 

He rolled his eyes and got up. Grabbing the box to retrieve a cigarette. He put it in his lips then bent down towards Steve and waited. The other male quickly caught on. Steve lifted his head to light Billy's with his own. 

With a smirk, "Aren't you cold, Princess?"

"Don't even. I just needed a smoke."

Billy tapped the ashtray, "More than one." The ashtray had a growing number of buds, "More nightmares?" There was no venom in his words. Steve would sometimes wake up all but screaming and panting for air. He had no idea what they were about but knew they freaked Steve out. 

"Yes," Steve said, pulling Billy out of his thoughts. Steve put out the remainder of his dying bud. Leaning back a bit to see the night sky above the two, "it's early"

Billy took a deep drag before answering, "it is."

Steve slid off the sill and moved Billy over to lean back against it before getting on his knees. It had become a common thing for two of them, Steve finding Billy alone and giving him a quick blowjob.

Billy took in the sight of Steve taking him in his mouth. The way his mouth looked stretched around BIlly’s length. His lips plump and red. Steve swallowed Billy until he bumped the back of his throat. He grabbed a handful of Steve's hair. He was careful not to pull but to rest his hand on his head to guide him. It was soft as always. Steve continued to bob his head as he worked Billy. He would hollow out his cheeks. Then push Billy’s dick to touch the back of his throat again and swallow around it. Working his mouth the whole time. He would pop off and suck on Billy's balls before taking him all over again. This all was making Billy see stars behind his eyelids. Billy’s climax was building quickly. He could feel the tight knots in his stomach forming warning him that he wasn't going to last that much longer. He breathed out softly, "Steve," then came down his throat. Steve swallowed it all and licked him clean. Billy closed his eyes and just tried to catch his breath. 

Steve was leaning his head against Billy's thigh. He stole the cigarette from Billy and took a long drag. He then stuck his head out the window and let the smoke join the cold morning air. Putting out the cigarette and getting into Billy's lap, well the best he could, then said, "Do you want to head back to bed or.." He rolled his hips to suggest the or. 

Billy thumbed Steve's underwear's waistband before answering, "then go get on all fours." 

Steve tilted his head at him and then followed the order. Billy watched him strip and get into position. He grabbed the ashtray and closed the window. Placing the ashtray down on the bedside table before he retrieved a condom and lube from the top drawer. He walked over to the edge of the bed and gelled up his fingers before thrust two in. It was an easy thing to do given that less than a couple hours ago they had done it. It did take long for Billy to have all three in and for Steve to be begging for more. 

He climbed up onto the bed and lined up, with the condom now on. He thrust himself halfway in, stopping only for a few seconds to enjoy the warmth of Steve around him before continuing. Billy brought his hip back then snapped them into place so that he was fully in Steve. Billy loved bottoming out. He fell into a rhythm. Back, snap, and forward. Each time gaining him more beautiful dirty sounds from Steve. Steve was now face down into the bed with his hips up and pushing back to meeting Billy’s thrust. He was always one to push back, not just sit there and take it. Billy just enjoyed the feeling of Steve inside twitching around him. The warm tightness that swallowed him each time his hips came forwards. The tightening in his lower stomach was building again letting him know that he was getting closer.

Billy grabbed Steve and pulled him up to his chest. He held him there while adding a string of hickeys to the ones from earlier. Biting a few times. Not enough to draw blood just enough to remind Steve that it was Billy who was fucking him. His thrust grew rougher and less rhythmic. He reached around so that he could jerk off Steve. The other had his head thrown back so that it rested against Billy’s shoulder giving so much access to his neck. Billy wanted to bite down and leave a mark but knew if he did that meant that Steve wouldn’t come to the pool. The hickeys already meant Steve wouldn’t show up for a few days and if he left a bite mark that would mean weeks. Billy pulled himself back from curling his whole body around Steve. Instead, he grabbed the other arms and used them as leverage to get a better angle. He could tell when he hit Steve’s prostate because the other had almost screamed and his backside was gripping down onto Billy like a constrictor. Billy slammed his hips forward so that he drilled into the spot. 

Steve was begging beautifully so Billy leaned up to his ear and whispered, “Cum for me, Princess.” And Steve did with a cry. This pulls Billy over the edge with him spilling all his seed into the other.

Billy fell onto Steve with a thump. He twisted them so that they were on their sides. Billy listened as Steve’s breath evened out; telling him that the other had fallen back asleep. One day Billy would get the balls to ask Steve what his nightmares were about and not be terrified what asking would mean about their relationship. Because Billy knew the second they started talking about real stuff and not just shagging their brains out together was the moment BIlly would have to man up and admit that he was madly in love with Steve. There was no way Steve felt the same way, not after everything. The whole Billy kicking his ass didn’t help his case. Billy knew that letting Billy fuck him was way different from actually dating Billy. So until then, Billy would take the times he could have Steve in his arms. He could feel sleep calling for him before giving in he curled more around Steve hoping that even if for now that he could help hold off the nightmares. 


End file.
